


A Worthy Reward

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Haou manages to catch Judai and wants a reward for it. Judai comes up with the perfect one.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 16: Shadow & Pinned Down





	A Worthy Reward

Judai scanned the darkness in his mind. Both it and the empty mirrors made it hard to see the shadow he knew was getting closer. He tried to be a shadow as well, but lacked the training to do so effectively. He had problems shedding the colours of his clothes creating a red and white shadow that stood out against the darkness. But he was getting better.

He barely had time to register movement in the corner of his eye before he found himself pinned to the floor. The shadows faded leaving Judai to stare up at his captor. Golden eyes were the only thing he could make out clearly even now. Without his armor on, Haou's form blended in too well with the darkness. But even so Judai could see as Haou's lips curved up in amusement.

"Caught you."

Judai returned his smile. "You did." 

"So..." A hand brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "What's my reward?"

He hadn't actually thought of one before. All he wanted was a change from the norm. "Um... a kiss?" It was the first thing that came to his mind.

Haou raised a brow. "I can get one of those anytime."

Ideas ran through Judai's mind, but nothing sounded good enough as a reward. In the end, it was the feeling of Haou's fingers in his hair that sparked an idea. "Then how about a massage?"

"Wha-" 

Judai's hands slipped into Haou's hair. Fingertips slightly dug into Haou's scalp and started moving in little circles. Haou's eyes, that had widened in surprise, closed as Judai's fingers worked their magic. A low hum of contentment escaped him. He rested his forehead against Judai's chest, giving Judai better access. Slowly, Judai found all the right spots and reduced Haou into a pile of goo.

Judai grinned at Haou who was now completely lying on top of him. He lightly patted down his messy hair. "So was it a worthy reward?"

"Yes."

"You still want that kiss?"

"What a stupid question," Haou mumbled as he pushed himself up slightly. Just enough that he could kiss Judai. "I always do."


End file.
